


when you let the devil in

by jhoom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Threesome (kinda), bottom!Dean, dub!con (kinda), lucifer!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel should have known Lucifer would taunt him for his feelings for Dean.  He just had no way of knowing Dean would fall so easily into his trap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you let the devil in

**Author's Note:**

> so this kind of just happened... this isn't really something i think would (or even want to) happen, just a playing out of a "what if" situation
> 
> also on my tumblr @jhoomwrites

It had been surprisingly easy to get Dean in bed. A few shots of whiskey and a couple heart felt glances was all it took. Once the offer had been implicitly made, he all but fell all over himself to get them both into his room.

Which made it even easier for Lucifer to mock him for it.

I fail to see how you’ve failed to get this mud monkey on his back already. I mean, there’s incompetent but this is just pitiful, Castiel.

His grace buzzes under the surface, angry and pulsing but ultimately useless. Forced to watch and feel as his vessel, his body, manhandles Dean onto all fours. Works him open with an aggressiveness that is so totally un-Castiel that he screams and begs for Dean to notice. Where Lucifer is fast, harsh, Castiel would have been slow and loving. Would have spent hours worshiping each curve of Dean’s beautiful, perfect body. 

The bare minimum of prep is all that Lucifer can stand. He’s not interested in this as anything more than a way to torture Castiel. When he had first picked up on Cas’ interest, he’d lit up brighter than the sun and oh how he had laughed. 

And now he was sliding into Dean, a bruising grip on the man’s hips as he sets a brutal pace. Dean’s all for it, desperately trying to push back fast enough to match. And the noises, the absolutely filthy noises he make...

Lucifer leans over and roughly grabs Dean’s hair, pulling his head back. “Touch yourself,” he breathes out, voice deep enough to almost be a passable imitation of Cas’. Almost.

But Dean just whimpers, hand flying to his dick and jerking himself off. “Cas,” he whines, and then just doesn’t stop. It’s a chorus of his name, over and over and over...

Lucifer is cackling in his head.

“Cas... Castiel... I’m gonna... so close... please...”

He’s surprised when he hears a moan in response, too deep to be Dean. His hips stutter slightly, and they are his hips again. He gasps and whines, unable to stop. Because yes, he had felt before, but it was through the screen of Lucifer. Dampened, only the barest whisper of what there was to experience.

Now it’s razor sharp, intoxicating. He moans again, loosening his grip and moving a hand to gently brush down Dean’s side. To caress his cheek before gently carding through his hair. 

And like that, Dean chokes out a litany of curses mingled with his name, coming over his bed. He tightens around Cas, who again falters before he too is coming a few thrusts later. 

“Oh, Dean...” he manages to choke out, but then his grace is reigned in. He’s thrown back into the darkest corner of his own body. Caged more absolutely than Lucifer had been in hell.

As Lucifer pulls out of Dean, slipping in his mask just enough to let out a chuckle. Dean is too spent to do more than slump over. A couple fingers placed on his temple, and he passes out. 

“Well, that was fun, wasn’t it Castiel?”

Cas himself is barely able to give off more than a thrum of anger.

“I’m almost disappointed in you. I give you control of your body, and you waste your chance by continuing in such base acts instead of warning poor ol’ Dean.”

This time it’s guilt that shivers through his grace. 

“Oh Castiel,” he tsks. “You’re just too easy. Easier even than Dean over there, and that’s saying something.” Before he can even muster the energy to be indignant on Dean’s behalf, Lucifer’s grace swats at his in annoyance. “Oh, stop. C’mon, we’ve got work to do.”

Cas longs to reach out for Dean, to at least look at him one more time, but with a snap of his fingers, they’re gone.


End file.
